


For I am you, and you are me, similar but different as can be

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Tilda is mentioned, also slight rape mention, andrew his cuts are there too, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: Once upon a time, fate decided to visit two little blond boys.(a twinyards character study)





	For I am you, and you are me, similar but different as can be

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is, it was a quick thing.

Once upon a time, there was a little blond boy, who wished over shooting stars and candles and everything that you could wish over, for a brother. He wished for a brother who would take care of him, a brother who would always protect him, a brother who was his brother.

Once upon a time a seven year old blond boy bought a pair of black armbands for himself to cover up his actions.

Once upon a time, that same blond boy wished he would never have a brother again, wished that every potential brother he could've possible had, would die.

Once upon a time, the first little blond boy picked up the phone

-

Aaron was just saying every painful thing he could come up with, knowing very well that Andrew would remember them all. He sat down, his back to the door of the bathroom and thought about how a sarcastic bitch fate was. "You want a nice brother who will help you and protect you? Okay, that can be arranged", was said to Aaron from time to time, the phrase altering a bit every time. That was said with the fakest smile he had ever seen, and unfortunately Aaron couldn't even do anything about it.

While his brother was screaming horrible things at him, Andrew thought about how fate just spat right in his face, for the hundredth time. "Awh, how cute. How old are you? 6? Well, what do you want for your birthday? A nice family who will love you? Well fuck you kid, grow the fuck up and stop being so fucking pathetic. Here's your birthday present from me, a new family." Andrew stopped talking to fate after that, and fate got angry.

-

Once upon a time, a blond boy without emotions walked into a room, and saw himself sitting on the couch. Once upon a time that blond boy would have been trilled, but due to years of hating himself, how could he love his exact copy?

Once upon a time, a blond boy learned how to buy alcohol and drugs at night. Learned how to buy the right color of concealer to cover up his bruises.

Once upon a time, fate visited him again and told a little blond boy that he was ungrateful. "You got what you wanted, didn't you? You wanted a brother who would be yours, who would protect you and I gave him to you, and now you aren't happy?" That was the first time that blond boy saw fate without her smile, and the next morning he realized she had passed it on to his brother, who wore it worse.

-

Andrew didn't speak to his brother or his cousin. Aaron didn't mind. Aaron helped around the house, because that's what he did with his mom, and old habits die hard, right?

The first thing Andrew bought in Columbia, was a lock. He bought a lock and then proceeded to lock himself up in his room, only coming out to drink or pee or to go to school.

When they both started working at Eden's Twilight, Andrew did not let his brother out of his sight. There were to many drugs to pick up.

-

Once upon a time, fate told a blond boy his mom died. Fate told the blond boy it was his brother's fault. Once upon a time, a blond boy knew he should thank his brother, but chose to hate him instead.

Once upon a time, a blond boy was forced into a bed with a bigger guy. Once upon a time, his brother came in, swung a racket, and killed the bigger guy. Once upon a time, a blond boy with black armbands knew he should thank his brother, but his hate was stronger.

Once upon a time, fate screwed over two little blond boys, but in the end, fate was the one who was screwed.  
Because even if Aaron had a problematic brother, he had a brother who would protect him at all costs, who would be there for him, always, and who was his brother.  
Because Andrew wished to never have a brother again, and he never did. He received someone who would never doubt him, who would always support him, who was not his brother, but was. Because the concept of a brother was so new to both of them, that when they did get one, they didn't recognize it. Aaron eventually did, and even if it Andrew never would, Aaron finally had a brother.

 

-

Once upon a time, two little blond boys were the first to look fate in the eye, and spit in her face. the first to look fate in the eye with a laugh as fake as it can be.


End file.
